tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bridgette dj10
I haz me an archive! Talk to Me! First message, oooooh yaaaaa. 8) WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 16:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) TDA7 help 'The Night Of The Living Chris' 'By Cod' 'Narrated by Noah.' When I opened my mailbox to find an invitation sent by the one and only Chris McClean, I knew something was up. As I took the letter inside my house to read it, I sat down on my fluffy couch, knocking over a box of Cheez-Its, and opened the mail. ''Greetings, (insert contestant name here), Wow. That, is some lazy host. As I saw that opening, I was tempted to throw the letter away, and continue watching TV. Of course, Captain Hollywood doesn't bother to insert our names. However, I was curious to see what else was written, so I kept reading. Congratulat'I'ons! You h'A've been selected for a special dinner along with 10 other forMer competitors! The d'IN'ner will be hosted by no other than '''THE '''man who brought you guys together originally, '''C'hris McCl'E'''an! This confused me. Why would this sadist invite us to a dinner? I thought he hated us. I mean, I thought he did. Unless you call 3 seasons of torturing us, love. I continue reading, suddenly more interested than before. You wi'LL''' be tre'A'''ted to a full 3-cou'R'se meal, courtesy of our infamous Chef Hatchet! I groan. That man's cooking will be there? But don't stop reading yet! After dinner, we'll all go outside for a game of croquet! Also, there is a special surprise, just waiting for one of you! The address is 1337 Ishvan Road on April 24th, 2011. Be there! From, '' ''the one and only Chris McClean! As I re-read the letter, I notice the strange bold and underlined letters? What could this mean? I shrug, and throw the letter on the ground, and continue watching TV. I made a mental note to remind my mother to drive me there. This still seems like an interesting dinner. ---- When I arrive today, Sunday, I see the other invited contestants. Tyler, Owen, Cody, Lindsay, Sadie, Courtney, Beth, Bridgette, Trent, and the anti-me, Justin, all waiting outside Chris's mansion, mostly everyone conversating, except for Courtney, glaring at the others with disgust. Beth was drooling all over Justin, literally, as he took off his shirt. "Yuck," Justin cringes. "Uneven tans," Beth's face turns hot and sweaty. "I don't think you look bad, Justin!" she says. I roll my eyes. She still can't see through his outer beauty? I look over on the other side of the driveway. I see Trent and Bridgette softly talking, while her eyes are filled with tears. “It’s okay, Bridgette,” Trent comforts the surfer. “It’s okay…” "But what if we never get back together?! What if he hates me forever?" Bridgette cries out, most likely talking about Geoff. That guy can never keep Bridgette happy. All of a sudden, I hear a shout of a female voice, then as, I turn around, I am greeted by Sadie, running wildly over to me. "Noah! Over here!" she yells, running towards me at a fast pace, her smile wide. I brace myself as she comes crashing down on me, the weight of the girl crushing my back. I gasp for breath, while she continues to talk. "Hi, Noah! It's me, Sadie! Remember, from Total Drama?" she stupidly asks. I answer with the slight words I can whisper, and then she noticed that my face had turned blue. She quickly gets off me. I breathe, heavily, and barely whisper out a thank you. And then, at the worst time, Owen had appeared. "Noah! My little buddy!" he cries out, grabbing me in a rib-cracking hug. And then, I fell unconcious. When I had came back to my senses, Chris was waiting, impatiently. "Dude, you were blacked out for like, an hour! I didn't invite you to be a slacker. Now, follow me," he said, quickly walking into his house. I rolled my eyes, as we followed him inside. We were greeted by a huge lobby-like area, with stairs leading upstairs, and a door on each horizontal side of the room. "Um, Chris? When do we get to eat dinner?" Owen asked, anxiously. "Right now, Owen my man," Chris said. "Follow me into the dining room, where our dinner shall be awaiting us." Chris lead us into the door on the left side of the mansion. Something was very odd about this gathering so far. I couldn't put my finger on it. Inside the dining hall, a long table stood in the middle of the room, countless pictures were on the wall, a fireplace was at the farthest end of the table, which was placed next to another door. I also noticed that the room seemed very dark, and strange, despite the heat and light from the lit fireplace. "Now, everyone grab a seat, I have to get our food ready," Chris says, walking out of the room. I'm not sure if it's me, or my paranoia, but Chris has been acting very strange today. Well, his addiction to sadism was strange, but his behavior seems very different. I shrug off my complex analysis, and take a seat in the middle of the table. Then, I am surrounded by Owen, to my left, and Sadie, to my right. Why do I have the overweight friends, again? ---- After waiting, for about, 50 minutes . . .? I'm not sure, but anyways, Chris has been gone for a LONG time. The others are starting to get impatient. "Um, hello? Wasn't Chris supposed to be here now? He said he was prepping the food!" Courtney whines. "He better get here quick, this beautiful stomach isn't gonna feed itself," Justin complains, pulling up his shirt to reveal his six-pack, and uneven tans. Owen, seems to have gone mad. "Gah! Owen need food! Owen need food now! Owen have been waiting for nine thousand hours!" he shouts, speaking in the third person. "Over nine thousand!" Sadie shrieks. "I'm freaking starving!" "Oh, Tyker, I'm so hungry..." Lindsay says, her head falling on Tyler's shoulder. "It's OK, Lindsay," Tyler says, stroking her hair. "Well, we'll never get anywhere if we don't look for him. Let's split up, to try and find Chris," Beth says. "I'll go with... Justin, Lindsay, Trent and... Sadie. Noah, why don't you take Owen, Bridgette, Cody, Tyler, and, unfortunately, Courtney." "Hey!" Courtney shouts. "Sigh, fine," I say, taking my group out into the main hall, while Beth takes her group through the door inside the dining room. I decide to take to the stairs, and lead the others along. The stairs lead to another lobby, with two doors on each side of the lobby. "Well, let's go to the left one first!" Tyler says, sprinting over to the door. As Tyler begins to open the door, a loud, low-pitched growl screams out at us from the behind. Tyler slowly turns around, his eyes wide. "What was that?" ' At this point, I have started panicking. "Um, alright, uh, everyone, RUN!" Everyone seems to scatter, some running downstairs, some running through doors. Owen and Cody are following me, as I run through the door on the right, on the second story. We are greeted by another hallway, this time, dark and safe. Owen, who has been running about 4 meters, falls on his knees, and breathes heavily. "Can't- gasp- run, -gasp-, much- gasp- longer..." he says. "What was that sound? And where could it be?" Cody asks. "I have no idea," I say. "But, we might as well get on the move, and find Chris, and the others." We keep moving on, Owen behind us, until we eventually stop. "No, we have to keep going!" Owen says, confident and delusional enough to think that he can keep walking. '''Owen grabs the door handle and gasps at what is before him. "My old enemy..." '''I walk over to see what he is talking about, and understands. A long, dark staircase, that seems to go on forever. "...I think we should head back," Cody says. I nod my head, and we go back the way we came. When we emerged back in the main lobby, we entered the door on the other side of the hall. (TBC) Cod ~The only fish flavored 16:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you join Total Drama Blast from the Past, by Zoomer72? Thanks! Ya! Who likes everything? I do! 01:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) IRC please. -- 'Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah! Today is my b'day :P :D♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 00:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi AJ! I'm not going to be on from Monday to Friday, I have an overnight trip. Please don't eliminate me in TOTS! Thanks SO much! And P.S., this is Zoomer72! Ya! Who likes everything? I do! 01:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) New Character Here is the version of AJ without the muscle chest ot goatee :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 23:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey, I just wanted to apologize cause I was being kinda rude before, I was just kinda frustrated cause you were ignoring me, but its cool. Just sayin i'm sorry:)Joneboy704 02:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) AJ, you remember that Brittany and Pablo ordered room upgrades, right? IE they should be safe. :P Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 02:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) CAMP is back Just letting you know that CAMP is back in gear! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Competition_for_Amazing_Major_Prizes_(CAMP)#Day_Ten_Challenge Might wanna get at the cool new prize. -w- TDA15 is cool 03:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiosity, are Quinn and your character AJ going out, cause every time she tells me you are.Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 20:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, darn it. I have a character named Alex that keeps flirting with her, and she always says AJ is her boyfriend, and I saw on Tour of the seas that your character ws AJ.Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 20:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) will you please? D: Can we have the meeting now D: -Nduke Come on Chatangoo!! =Nduke I use the Program Paint.NET. It is free to download :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I use Total Drama Characters as a base. Then once you get better you can start to draw them free hand. If you want I have a video on how to get started :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Here is the video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9g2f-QlwJw :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I usually use the line thickness of 2. Or if the image is bigger, I use 5. Yeah, I got confused with the layers at first, but once you get used to it, it's really easy :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Are we having the meeting tonight> 0-0 Please get on Chatango!!! -Nduke You can use the fill bucket to colour, but unforchatly there isn't a easy way to do poses. :(♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 03:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey i was on Tour Of The Wiki and I was banned for no reason! Can You unban me? PS when can i deubt.Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 21:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Is anyone still returning to TOS?Kickin in the front seat Sittin in the back seat Which seat can I take? 02:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) HI AJ, it's BarBar, what's up?????? :), i want to join your camp, could ya help me a little?????? What is activiy level, just help me about this all challenges thing, please. Thanks you, BarBar!!!!!! Um, you were never nice to me, I tried apologizing for bothering you or whatever, and you ignored me after I asked you like 10 times to debut, so whatever. And I dont godplay, TDISF was talking about me making a big deal out of people who godplay. Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 01:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Im sorry, i must have missed hat comment, cause I dont remember recieving anything about that, i'll erase my opposition, sorry. Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 01:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna miss the roleplay challenge tonight: I have a concert. You can roleplay as Brandon if you want! Thanks. :) Zoomer72! Guess who it is? 22:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Cal's Answers (I'm taking a shot in the dark and assuming we do this again :P) #Alejandro eliminated Duncan, Cody, Harold, DJ, Bridgette, Leshawna, Noah, Gwen, Owen, Tyler, Courtney, and Blaineley. #For season one, it would be Gwen, for season two, it would be Duncan, and for season three, it would be Heather. #Canada. #Heather, Leshawna, Trent, and Beth. Pm on Chatango, thanks-Nduke It's Back Hello, song-picker! Pick-a-Song! is back and make sure to post your song for challenge fourteen. This week will change the whole camp if you win! Plus, try out for the extra credit and guess my Britney Spears and Avril songs! And that's not all, be ready for the elimination on Tuesday. This. Is. Game. Changing. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I posted just as you typed it. XD [[User:Kgman04|'~ Kgman04!']] ♪''' [[User talk:Kgman04|'''Talk!]] ♫''' Brandon's Entries '''Question 1 (1 Point)- Bridgette, Cody (In the tiebraker), Courtney, LeShawna, Duncan, DJ, Noah, Owen, Tyler Question 2 (1 Point)- (If you mean TDWT from anyone then Bridgette and DJ, but if you mean with only Cody, Heather, and Alejandro, then Cody and Heather) Question 3 (1 Point)- Canada! (I <3 Canada) Question 4 (2 Points)- Trent, Beth, LeShawna and Heather? Congratulations! Congratulations, your character, (Skylar) won a spot in this camp. Feel free to chat with other contestants and enjoy yourself! That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! Pm Pm on Chatango please, I need to talk to ya.. That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! Mix Up Erica plays piano not raps. Rebecca raps. and she's NOT who you think.Sierrastalker 00:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) As soon as you get on, go to PM on Chatango please, I need to ask you a important question. That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! Could you please PM LF and I on Chatango, we'd like to make some changes to the game :3 That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! 17:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Um, why does Total Drama Tour of The City: Summer have episode one and Winter doesnt? And Please put episode one for Winter!-Natedog14 Hey, I'm not completely sure if I'll be able to make the challenge for TOC: Winter today. Six is kind of a bad time for me. So if there's still time to do it later I'll be on at 8 or so, so this is just a heads up! Leshawnafan! The featured diva '' 14:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks! I'll run it by him, but I think he'll hopefully be ok with it :P Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 14:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Pm on chatango pleasee/ :) Nduke here, Host of 21:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Will you please PM me on Chatango, for the TOC challenge? --Nduke here, Host of 21:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) it is 6 pm, when is the challenge.-Natedog14 I have to leave now, so I'll probably miss most of the challenge! Sorry! Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 22:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You need to take your quiz for: Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer. You can pm, LF or I, but it has to be done by Tuesday night at 8 PM EST. --Nduke here, Host of I need to take the mole Quiz, can you go on chatngo for my quiz-Natedog14 can you email me the mole quiz? this is my emial address kokori.goron.zoran@hotmail.com thanks :D CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 09:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You need to vote in Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer for either Alyss or Macey --Nduke here, Host of 01:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The challenge for Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer has begun! Be sure not to miss it! --Nduke here, Host of 00:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Welp. Hey, It's Kate. I haven't seen you on Chatango, and you said you would answer my question on Tuesday which was about 4 days ago. Maybe you could answer my question in my talk page? Thanks! :D I was to lazy to come up with a better signature. Or to spell check it... 11:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) So sorry I haven't been here, internet issues!Kickin in the front seat Sittin in the back seat Which seat can I take? 00:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I want a return in Tour of the City for being voted off uinfairly, you wernt in chtango when i was on-Natedog14 TOC-S Dear, Bridgette_dj10 You need to take your quiz for:Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer by Tuesday, May 24th, 8 PM EST. You can PM LF or I on Chatango. Thanks! --Nduke here, Host of 14:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey! What's up? It's Kate. So, I'm guessing it's a no for my question about TOS. That's okay! So...yea! See you on Chatango soon, right? I was to lazy to come up with a better signature. Or to spell check it... 21:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you post my TDB photo? AJ, by the way, I can still be on camps, but only like one camp at a time, due to scheduling. :P :D *wants to still be in Tour of the City* :P Pwease? :P Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 00:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I replace an inactive in TOC? Like Neko? Please? xD No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 22:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I still do the contestant history on TOC? I can do it for ya :) --Sir epicness, A telegram 00:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll take over, please, I have more experience. :P --Sir epicness, A telegram 00:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Why am i not in TOTC? Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 01:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ok, with the recolour tool, I colour by hand, which does take a while, but I think the end result looks better. And I do not know anything about the vector layer thing :P Sorry. Also with the relour thing, maybe you could add some more layers? Like for each piece of clothing? :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Want me to put up elim? My team lost. --Sir epicness, A telegram 03:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Can I replace someone in TOC, if not, can I be an intern in TOC? :P No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 04:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey you know that awesome table you have on Total Drama Tour of the Losers that shows all the contestants on it. I was wondering if I could use it for Total Drama: The Eliminated Losers. I'll give you Full credit for it...' I'm beautiful in my way Cause God makes no mistakes Baby I was Born This Way!' Nate's Story Here i go There once was two teens, named Noah and Owen, that had everything they wanted. That's because they one the one million dollar cash prize on Total Drama World Tour! in there Manson, they had a fight." I HATE YOU" Owen screamed. He Left The mansion. "FINE I DON'T NEED YOU!' Noah replied to Owen. They Never saw eachother again. THE END-Natedog14 Plot: Noah and Owen won TDWT and have a Mansion Characters: Noah and Owen Setting: their Mansion The challenge for Total Drama Tour of the City has begun! Don't forget to post your entry in by Saturday, June 4th. Thanks! :) --Sir epicness, A telegram 23:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) TOC Theme Hey, You know how in the 2 other Tour of the... series, how you had a theme "song" at the start? I think you should do that with Tour of the City? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Xalia's Entry Total Drama, has gone through some issues. So, they needed a reboot. Ten of the cast have been sent to a random island for the most insane challenges ever on a reality show! Who will win? Is it Geoff, Ezekiel, Duncan, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Gwen, Heather, Izzy or LeShawna? How will the cope with Chris's schemy new plans? And most importantly, who will be severely injuried for the comedy of it? Find out right here on Total Drama Island: The Reboot of Insane-ness! Kickin in the front seat Sittin in the back seat Which seat can I take? 12:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Finn's Entry Twenty-two contestants are stranded on a lone island. Each day they will face challenges to determine the top camper. They will face vote-offs, intense drama, and lots of death defying challenges! Who will it be? Will it be the party guy Geoff? The home schooled Ezekiel? or the goth girl Gwen? or someone even stranger than the rest? Find out on Total. Drama. Challenge! 'Aimerstalk' 20:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Pm on Chatango ;) --Hola. Me llamo Nduke. 23:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey AJ! It's me Zoomer... You have officially debuted in my camp, TDI:WS! Congrats! You are on the KIller Bass, although you already know that... XD Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 22:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Good,but you won't be seeing me in Chatango.Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 21:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah I will.Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 21:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) To be blunt, there's a vote on TDI:WS that requires your attention. Thanks! UltimateTORINORAnd the quest for the Ultimate continues... 00:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It was really great!This week is the last week of school for me!Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 21:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) All I know I'm doing is that one of my friend and me are going to watch Harry Potter Deathly Hallows pt 2Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 21:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and bye.Also my fav TDRI is Zoey/Dawn.Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 21:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool,I can't wait when the season begins!Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 00:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Dear, AJ =D, You need to have the Total Drama Tour of the City challenge by Friday, June 17th. Thank you. --Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars, 02:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Dear AJ :P, Could please have your Total Drama Tour of the City writing challenge entry in by: Friday, June 17th? Thanks :) --Made a wrong turn, Once or twice 19:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Dear, aj, Could you please have your Total Drama Tour of the City writing challenge entry in by tomorrow, June 17th? Thanks. --Do-be-do-be-do-bah-do-be-do-bah Agent P. =D 16:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey you know that awesome table you have on Total Drama Tour of the Losers that shows all the contestants on it. I was wondering if I could use it for Total Drama: The Eliminated Losers. I'll give you Full credit for it...' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' '''I Would LOVE too!:3 I'm going to be in a non-noobish camp!Summer's here Time to have a blast! 01:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC)' Yes!Summer's here Time to have a blast! 01:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) TOC Challenge Hi AJ, it's Zoomer. :P I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be on probably all of tomorrow, because I have my graduation stuff. So, I probably won't be able to do the challenge. Thanks. :P Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 12:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey you know that awesome table you have on Total Drama Tour of the Losers that shows all the contestants on it. I was wondering if I could use it for Total Drama: The Eliminated Losers. I'll give you Full credit for it... I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' TOC Just letting you know that I am going away for 2 weeks and I will be back on the 17th of July. Quinn will be played by Kate, in the meantime. Just letting you know :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 12:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I am Lindsaysbiggestfan who plays Googa in NRC11. I was wandering if you would like to make an allaince with her. I am hoping for Virgil to join so the three of us could make it to the final three and control the votes until than. I hope you join =) [[User:Lindsaysbiggestfan|'Being spotted by the paparazzi]][[User talk:Lindsaysbiggestfan|'It's Lindsay, not from TD!']] 15:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) May i return in TOC please, i went away for a couple of days and i didnt have a chance to edit-Natedog14 Sounds like fun xD Everyone loves family bonding :D Ok, have fun :P Leshawnafan! The featured diva '' 23:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Um AJ,I thought I was going to be in TOC...Summer's here Time to have a blast! 01:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) K :)Summer's here Time to have a blast! 01:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) i'm doing a challenge for The Edit game and I need help how to make a user-box.......can you tell me the instructions 'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Can you plz tell me how to make a userbox WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 15:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) AJ join your camp :DDDD WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 16:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I saw your new blog, and I'd just like to say that you have exactly the RIGHT idea! I mean, I've only been a user on this wiki for a few weeks now, and I've seen so many people who want to quit because of conflicts with others! Your my new idol! Bloomin13 15:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ummm can I have a part in the w e are the world song please 'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' u forgot 3 teams. Bloomin13 15:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) could i take a quick break from ultimate camper so i can get ready for the day? (you know like, getting out of my sleep clothes, etc.) Bloomin13 15:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) and if i can, you won't kill me yet right? Bloomin13 16:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) i seriously stink, too. so please? Bloomin13 16:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks, ill be back on as soon as i am done! Bloomin13 16:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) im back Bloomin13 16:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I am :) I just came back from my holiday. It was awesome! :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, We went to northern Australia where it is warm. We stayed near the beach, swam in the pool everyday. Checked out theme parks :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! That would be awesome :D Thanks :) :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bon jour Bon jour and i really like I know a certain werewolf 06:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hehe <3 You have been... REBORN [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 12:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) xD <3 [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 12:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) If I get eliminated can I return, they only voting Team Rex cause I'm on it cause I made a wiki and they hate it for some weird reason and they always ruin my chances. So please can I return....please? Please' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Why did SG return Can i return? I was trying not to godplay.On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. 00:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can i at least be safe?[[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. 00:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Wanna co host a TDI camp with me. You would create the page and would be the host, i would be the co host. And we would be aloud 2 characters not including the host and co host [[User:Survivor321|Survivor321 14:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ze Sign Ups *Writing Challenge (3): UltimateTORINOR, Fanfiction2010, Kate4TDWT *Art Challenge (4): Totalcartoonfan09, Mrodd, EvaBridgetteGwenRocks, TDISeriesFan *Truth or Dare (6): Snowgirl57, BlaineleyRox22, Mister.. E., Natedog14, EnTrey, Owen Lover *Quiz Bowl (5): Wes Holden, Syle190, Johnny10164, BR, Heatherrocks *Improv-A-Thon (8): IHeartTDInTDA, Sunsummer7, Kate4TDWT, Mister.. E., Snowgirl57, EnTrey, Johnny10164, Heatherrocks *Roleplay (6): Leshawnafan, IHeartTDInTDA, Alejandrofan3000, Fanfiction2010, Nduke, Sunsummer7 *Mafia (5): Leshawnafan, Heatherrocks, Wes Holden, Mrodd, Johnnyboy * [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 20:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) http://wikilympics.chatango.com/ Come please :)Nyan Cat is Epic Let's got to space! 20:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) RTTT just saying that Izzy was never elimanted in the challenge as is not in the final 3 either Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 23:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, somebody asked me for signing up in the Art Challenge here. (he/she asked me in the fanfic wiki, but for playing for TDI Camps.) So, Can I sign up for the Art Challenge in the Wiki-Lympics? G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 18:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) WAITO?2 Hi, you've asked to be notified when WAITO?'s blog is posted. It's posted. ---- Ale-AlejandroHe said "sit back down where you belong, in the corner of my bar with your high heels on" 20:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm Back! So I was wondering if you wanted to help co-host one of my new camps? There's either: '''Total Drama At Hollywood Arts' (''Started) Which is themed to the show ''Victorious Or There's: The Ultimate End Of Total Drama (Not Started)'' Which brings back the Original 24 & 12 2nd Generation Contestants! Chris & Blaineley Host while Chef & The New Genius Intern B make the challenges! Give Me Feedback! Everybody's Bloomin! 20:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I know there's probably no chance of you saying yes, but can I come back to the ultimate camper? OR could I just come back and help YOU? I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 17:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) its just me Wes. I was wondering if we could have it like it was orginally where one person would automatically elimanted for not doing the challenge which would be alfie. And then our team voted out kate. IDK Its just a little bit unfair that i get voted off by the other team becuase I was the only one to do the challenge and then fact that EBGR did have 4 votes which was enoght to elimanted her and then they changed all of their votes. It is also kinda unfair that we r in two teams now and the other team shoudln't get to vote off one of our members becuase letting them vote off our strongest memeber which will lead to team ultamaite winning the rest of the challeges. And when you stsrated the challenge you said nothing about their team getiing to vote out a memeber which would of changed my gameplay for the challege quite a bit. Also EBGR hasn't said anything for 3+ challenges and should be auto elimanted for that. Thanks for listening and if you can please keep me in RTTT that would be great but if not I'll respect your decision. Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 23:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey AJ. Just askin, should I have Alyss return, or be a different character? I like her, but I want to know if you think I should have a new one. :P Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 16:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm....... what happened to me hosting the next Tour of? D: Nvm... I'm going to audtion as someone names Rainbow... >:D Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 23:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, AJ! Your blog "Total Drama Your Way" has inspired me to make a camp called "The New Total Drama Island"! It will be about the original 22 during their first season, but since people are controlling them, they can make the history of the show whatever they want! I also made a camp called "Camper's War", since it was inspired by "Rise to the Top". I am also looking forward to your camp Tour Of The Games! I hope I get in as Logan. I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 18:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I debut in tour of the games. I've been waiting to be in another season since Season 1 Please 'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' I just wanted to know if it's okay if I miss the totg challenge tonight. I've been on the computer on and off about 3 times today so I probably can't go on anymore after i log off. is that okay? I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 22:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Rise to the top? :3. Jake is the hyperactive teen of the wiki! 22:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering if the person with the most votes is eliamnted or the get immuntiy or something. All i'm asking it what is a vote-off Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 00:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Make Onix talk in TOG... :P Hey! Aren't you that 23:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I update the Featured stuff on the front page of the "Tour of the" Wiki? :P Hey! Aren't you that 23:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Wanna create a camp together? Survivor321 14:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, AJ, we should totally start the "Tour of the Wiki" back up. :P We ride with kings on mighty steeds Across the devil's plane! Tenacious D, we reign! 22:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Can I switch teams? The other team name is cooler :c. Jake R Talk To Me! 23:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Switch one of the boys with me? XD. Fine. Jake R Talk To Me! 23:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) True. But, with the help of the others, we could do it. :P We ride with kings on mighty steeds Across the devil's plane! Tenacious D, we reign! 18:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey AJ!~ Would I be able to have the last place in your new camp Total Drama Tour of the Island?? :) I promise I'll be active! ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 23:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure ;) I'm much better at roleplaying her now~ :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 23:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Debut in your camp I saw that you had an option for debuting later. I'm not sure if they were taken yet but i would like to join. Hey, sorry I wasn't able to do the challenge, I was really busy these past few days ): Oh, hi. So, how are you holding up? 15:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey AJ, it's Zoom. Is it possible that if you, like, can't update the table, then I could do it for you? XD I like elim tables. :3 AND WELCOME BACK!!!! :D :D :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 21:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 23:09, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, when is the second challenge gonna be? I wanna know when it is so I don't miss it. Thanks! Oh, hi. So, how are you holding up? 23:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, AJ! I was wondering if you would want to do TDF ? It's something that won't take long each week, and I'd really appreciate it if you joined. Reply back! :P Oh, hi. So, how are you holding up? 02:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry I couldn't make the challenge. I'm so sorry. I've been busy lately. Sorry again. --Zannabanna 02:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Can I please debut in TOTI? I love your series and I'll be active ^.^ I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 11:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, It's AH! I'm back and I was wondering if you needed a debutee for Total Drama Tour of the Island? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure AJ! And have fun at soccer! :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 21:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure! This season I'll be Xenes - The Lone Wolf. :P --Laura Is Evil 21:39, January 28, 2012 (UTC) K, sounds like a plan. Here's an antagonist character ~ Steven, the (Seemingly) Perfect Guy ~ Hope you consider me for a debutee in the future! Thanks! You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hai AJ.. can I debut in TDTOTI at merge? ;D I missed sign-ups. :( I miss Abby. :( --Nduke's talking, writing, 21:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, kk. :P If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 21:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) About Debut Uh...yea, sounds good! I'd like to debut as Elizabeth 'Liz', the Stone Cold Girl. Or if you have a different sterotype, that's okay. She's just a cold girl...like an Ice Queen. So Liz, the Ice Queen works too. So, just get back to me on Chatango or talk page to see what's happening. Kaythxbye! ''Is it such a sin, for me to take what's mine, '' 00:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey AJ! I hope you don't mind if I use your style of elim table for my new camp? I just want to make sure if it's fine with you. :P Oh, also, I'd love if you joined! XD If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It's still on? XD I'll get right on it! I thought it finished. XD If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 15:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Wanna sign up for Total Drama Oceanic? :D ... Pwease? If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 16:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I saw your new season 5 fanfic, TD Explosion! Looking forward to it! I'm also making one, in my 3rd chapter, called Total Drama: The Final Challenge! Maybe you could check it out? But if you don't that's totally fine. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 22:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Am I in the challenge? You never said I was eliminated. Jake R Talk To Me! 01:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey AJ, can you sign up for Island of Total Drama? Thanks. :D Because you deserve it. 01:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi AJ :) I'm just letting you know that I will be more inactive on Total Drama Tour of the Island, because of school :( Also, what do you think of Quinn's new design? :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 05:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Can I change my secret, please? Because I hate the secret xDDDDD. Jake R Talk To Me! 21:42, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Fine, but Jake isn't bisexual. He's straight. >.> Jake R Talk To Me! 21:45, February 6, 2012 (UTC) AJ, I'd really ask you to vote Jake in Tour of the Island. It'd be very appreciated if you voted for him. Reason why you should go against Jake's pleads? Read the eighth challenge, and what he did. If you need any further reasons, please, think again. Thank you. Sunslicer2 ''Slicing the sun '' 05:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) When do I announce who I want to eliminate? --Laura Is Evil 20:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Radioactive Rabbits flag is in Sasquatchinakwa Cave, heya dude, my name's EvanRacerBoi, i saw your camp Total Drama Tour of the Island and it seemed pretty cool, i read your rules and it said a maximum of three characters debuting, i know it's pretty late in the camp by the looks of things but would it be possible if i could debut?, my character is Finn - The Self Centered. it's cool if you won't accept it. i just saw your camp and it looked really interesting. thanks. later. :) Hey AJ, Liam here, and I was wondering if I could debut on TDTOTI. I am a nice and experienced person, and I think I would fit in nicely. Send me a reply whenever you can. Laters! I dare say, Liam is -- 23:54, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I just did. :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 22:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) We missed you on True Colors today. ;( JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:51, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors challenge tonight at '''8:30 PM EST!! '''Don't miss it! :) --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 22:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to remind you that Scott needs to vote in the Total Drama: True Colors challenge by tonight at '''8 PM EST! --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 21:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC)' Yo! Vote! Team True Colors is waiting on you! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Please meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 19:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, IRC sadly doesn't work for me anymore, so can you pm me on TDWiki Wiki Chat? xDD --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 20:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, I caved in and joined a 4th Camp. I'm spread really thin now. I might have to quit one, because they take up all of my time. :P But I'm very honored! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) aww man. you could have told me Tour of the City was up!. i really liked Tour of the Island man. and it would have been a privallege to be on Season 4. can i debut in the future?. pleease dude. i won't disapoint! - BlazeHead 51 (formerly Cell) Please meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 21:52, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I really appreciate that! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you come to wiki chat for a sec? May Jubileus, The Creator, '' 02:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC)'' Hey,if needed, due to Aimers being else where just have Zac's team be, a sif he had chosen since Im gonna go soon; Susie, Zorbel. Jack Daniel... And James & Axel.... xD [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 00:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you come to wiki chat for a sec? I have to ask you something. Yo! Fellow True Colorer, come to avoid being knocked off your pedestal! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:15, May 2, 2012 (UTC) HEEEEEEEy, AJ, would I be allowed to debut in ToTC and win it all? ;D Sunslicer2 Slicing the sun '' 01:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you please answer your question and vote in the first TC? You only have till 6:30 est, so answer and vote fast! ~ 'M M' 18:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, um you said Pink Crushers would get a disadvantage in the challenge In TD tour of the city, but you have not told us yet. What is it? (Just curious :3 ) BFDI Is the best 15:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) IRC? I have a question 'Aimerstalk' 22:53, May 7, 2012 (UTC) HELLO! I JUST WANTED TO REMIND YOU THAT THERE WILL BE A VERY CRUCIAL Total Drama: True Colors challenge tonight at '''8 PM EST!! '''It will determine the final two! --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 23:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) hey dude. when am i appearing as Cell in Tour of the City? - Blaze Hi!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight at '''9 PM EST'! Do not miss it! :) --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 21:53, May 11, 2012 (UTC) When are you gonna update your camp DDD: Aimerstalk 17:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight @ 9 PM EST! DO NOT MISS IT! :) --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 17:20, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, AJ. Can I debut as my character LIam from True Colors into Tour of the City? Party Rock is in the house tonight! You know Liam will have 13:49, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "Total Drama: True Colors (Scott)- WINNER (This was a hard fought win)" *cough* *cough* xDDDDDDDDD Aimerstalk 02:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC) dude. please can i debut in Tour of the City?, i really enjoyed Tour of the Island and season 4 would be a lot better - Blaze Sorry I died as Jessa, LOL. I kind of disappeared for a couple months... but I'm back! I've been great, how've you been? :D You're in Deserted too, for sure. It looks like I just missed sign-ups for Tour of the City, but I hope I can get into the next season of Tours! Nice to talk to ya again! :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 22:56, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight @ 9 PM EST! Do not miss it! :) --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 18:06, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to apologise in person for my godplaying on TD:TC2. I'm very sorry, and I promise that I will never do it again. Thank you. :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 15:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! Sorry for such short notice and the brief delay, but there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight at 9 PM EST!!! 'Do not miss it! :) --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 22:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight @ '''9 PM EST!! '''Do not miss it! (: --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 21:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I know the answer will probably be know, but would I ever be allowed to debut into TOTC? :3 Sunslicer2 ''Slicing the sun '' 19:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Season Three of my camps is Fans vs. Faves, and I'm sending you an invitation to return as Scott for the camp! Let me know if you will return! Thanks! (: ----Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 01:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! I just wanted to remind you that you are a jury member in Total Drama: True Colors 2, and you need to vote for the winner! Thanks! (: --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 15:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge tonight '@ 9 PM EST!! 'Do not miss it! (: --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 20:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) GOOO AJ! YOU CAN WIN THIS AGAIN :D 'Aimerstalk 21:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) NOOOO D: Well maybe there's next season :c Aimerstalk 17:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Do you just sign up at the camp? I do not know how to do that. XD ~ Taygen (I forgot to put my signature then I was too lazy to put it x3) I'm putting Taylor since that's my real name. >_> Taygen is my sister's name. And thanks for the replies! ~ Taygen I've been called TF, Trenty Boy, Magikarp, and TrentFan, xD, I don't mind either of them, but there are some I like more than others (I'm looking at Magikarp) for the nickname thing in your camp. TrentFan Wait? Can I still join? Can you add me? PLEASE? VETERAN? PLEASE? If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 03:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Aj, I was wondering if you can add me to the Veterans in your camp. I was here for over a year. If you can't just put me and newbs. :3- Natedog14 Just to let you know that for your camp, I will be gone starting tomorrow at 5-6 MST Time until Late Sunday/Monday. I will be on vacation - TrentFan I am going to have to be tone tip Sunday due to July 4th being a week where I camp all week. Please tell my teamates this when you post next challenge as it currently isn't day 2 yet. I will ne back Sunday. --The world is dark and mysterious so have friends! and your cats don't count! 21:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey AJ. It's me TotalDramaFan90. ,Just came to say I changed my username to Stars&Straps20. Just wanted to let you know so you wont get confused when I Edit your camp! Hey little red. What's that supposed 11:28, July 5, 2012 (UTC) As an admin, it is always great if you would try and take part in what will hopefully become a part of the wiki in the upcoming year. It holds no binding so you do not need to stay active after joining, but it's always fun to know you have your very own team on the wiki, if you ever choose to stop by for some time. For this reason, it would be a good idea to check out this. It would be nice to be able to add on more admins, but I do not feel right adding admins onto teams knowing they have 0 plans on, at the least helping their team in the monthly activities. ''♔ ~ Fyre ~ ♕ '' Living in a Fairy Tale 01:20, December 8, 2012 (UTC)